1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus and a transmission control program that make it possible to simplify operations when transmitting data.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-358110, filed Dec. 10, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, when contents that have been operated on immediately prior to a particular time have been stored and an operator then wishes to transmit information to the same recipient, a function (a redial function) is widely known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-101812) that redials based on the memorized operating contents when a redial function is selected.
Modern multi-function office machines have a number of transmission functions such a transmitting faxes, transmitting email, and transferring files. As a result, transmission operations are complicated. For example, for a fax transmission only the fax number (i.e., the telephone number) needs to be input, while an email transmission requires the inputting of an email address. Moreover, because the recipient of a file transfer is a memory device inside a computer, it is necessary to input authorization information in order to log in on the recipient computer. In order to simplify this type of complicated recipient information input, address book information is often stored inside the photocopier, and by selecting the desired recipient from among recipients registered in the address book, the transmission task is simplified.
However, if the multi-function machine has a plurality of transmission functions, information that needs to be input in order to specify the recipient (i.e., the telephone number or address) is different for each transmission function. As a result, the problem arises that using this method does not work for a conventional redial function. Moreover, if it is necessary to input confidential information such as authorization information, as in the case of a file transfer, then in a conventional redial function in which the contents of the immediately prior operation are stored, a problem may arise in that the confidential information may be leaked to another person.